


Across the silent sand

by phoenixjinx



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjinx/pseuds/phoenixjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题来自片头曲歌词。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the silent sand

-

　　车沿着公路笔直地行驶。两个男人，他们是朋友，或者不是。

　　Rust让吐出的烟雾掩盖他大部分的脸，然后开始漫无边际地谈论他知道会让Marty生气的一切。

　　（他们的眼神偶尔在后视镜上汇聚：总是Marty先移开眼睛。）  
　　  
-

　　他向前走着，手里抱着一个死去的孩子，走向几辆来得太晚的救援车，夏天的太阳残酷地灼烧着他的皮肤，而他觉得冷。

　　这情景太过熟悉，有一秒他以为他会像几年前一样晕倒在地。

　　“你还好吧？”Marty的声音及时响起。

　　Marty，他的正常人搭档，他的实验对照组：一个有家可归的人。曾经有一次他也是个Marty，甚至比这个Marty还要快乐；只是Sofia从来没有幸运到有机会长大。

　　（那就是为什么他不想去Marty家吃晚饭，那也是为什么他最终去了，浑身酒气。Marty习惯了回家时妻子做好了饭而两个女儿坐在桌边，而有时Rust知道自己也怀念那种感觉。）

 

　　  
　　他点燃了又一根烟。

　　“我还好，”半心半意地回答，然后晃回副驾驶门边，故意没有去看Marty脸上或许可以被定义为关心的表情。

　　他害怕自己会看到怜悯，也害怕Marty令人尴尬的安慰话。

　　“上车。”

　　但Marty还是站在那儿，脸色沉重。他的眉毛拧了起来，Rust一直觉得那样看起来很滑稽，曾经有几次那一点点还没死光的孩子气让他几乎想笑出声来。

　　或许他和Marty可以和平共处，或许以后的某天他们会像朋友一样坐在一起喝点酒然后Rust会对他讲很多过去的事和更多没有意义的细节，然后他俩中有一个会哭，就像警局其他正常的搭档一样。

　　（或许。但不，不是今天。）

　　“上车。”他重复并补充，“我不想再说一遍。”

　　意外地，Marty这一次相当顺从。

 

　　-

 

　　Claire走的时候他还在喝酒。

　　“你是个可悲的让人恶心的酒鬼，”她说，这一次语气不再有怜悯，眼里不再有泪水，他也不再试图上前抱紧她安慰。

　　门关了。

　　这一次她是真的会走，他知道。

　　他听着她说客套话，听着她搬东西，都无所谓。直到最后，那辆新道奇车的引擎开动声逐渐走远。

　　然后“对不起，”他才轻声说。  
　　

 

　　  
　　（他也不知道是对不起谁。Claire，显然应该是她。但或许是Sofia。又或许是那条陪Sofia长大的狗，他不想把它扔掉可是对不起，对不起，他真的无法再看它每天早上一遍一遍地摇着尾巴汪汪叫顶开Sofia的房门。）

　　“对不起，”他又说了一遍，目光呆滞地盯着电视屏幕，里面那个英雄又一次如此英勇地拯救了一位金发碧眼的完美女朋友，而她的嘴张成夸张的O型。电视的光影孤单的组成房间里唯一的光源，Rust的脸时明时暗。

　　他猜Rust Cohle并没有被注定变成什么超级英雄。他一度充满希望的生命此刻已经不能更糟，可似乎还没有任何蜘蛛打算来咬他一口然后让一切不同。

　　他笑了笑，又喝了一口波本，没有关上电视。  
　　

 

-

 

　　念大学时Rust曾经很喜爱雷蒙德·卡佛。

　　卡佛的小说里，人们带着希望成长到中年然后有一天，不为什么，他们突然发现自己的生活那么绝望并且过去的努力，现在的未来的努力都不能让生活好起来，于是他们开始喝酒，然后一切就这么完蛋。

　　后来他发现卡佛过分夸大了酒精的效果。以及，生活的开始和结束都并没有那么虚无缥缈。

　　（你心里明白，是哪一秒起一切开始坠落。

　　举他自己的例子来说：

　　开始：Sofia。结束：Sofia。就这么简单。）

　　他把卡佛卖掉了。二十几磅，和报纸一起。还有Sofia的迪士尼童话书。  
　　

-  
　　  
　　  
　　喝酒，抽烟和一切搞得到手的毒品，搏斗，枪击，夜以继日。

　　但故事没法逃避的结尾是，卧底与否，他最终都要回家去，然后不得不再一次坐在电视前试图对自己假装一切只是Claire带着Sofia去了夏威夷旅游，还没有回来。

　　（这只是阶段性的，心理医生说。创伤后压力反应。）

　　幸运的话过了足够久以后，某个清爽的早晨他修剪草坪的时候就会突然忘了他女儿死在不远处。

　　但再一次：他没那么幸运。  
　　  
　　  
　　-  
　　  
　　  
　　德克萨斯，路易斯安那，一个又一个的搭档，然后，Marty。

　　在出生地读书辍学当警察，妻子是高中时的女朋友，两个小女儿一个乖巧些一个叛逆，简直不能再正常一些，他耸耸肩把Marty的档案放回架上。

　　Rust决定继续傲慢地高谈阔论，自由散漫以及不停地抽烟。直到他语带讽刺地说起Marty的出轨而Marty对他大吼让他闭嘴和把他压在储物柜上时他以为这就是了，这就是那个结尾，他会再有一个新搭档。

　　但Marty留下了。

　　（别问我，Marty说。我也不知道为什么。）

 

　　  
　　  
　　-  
　　

 

　　他一次又一次坚持和冒进，Marty一次又一次让步和妥协。然后，DeWall。Ledoux。两个孩子，一个已经死去。

　　“你还好吧，”Marty问。

　　Rust看着金黄色的烈日下的麦田，觉得心脏隐隐发痛。

　　从很久之前他就没有好过。

　　“上车。”但他只对Marty说了两个字。“上车。”  
　　  
　　  
　　-  
　　

　　“如果你想要人招供，就去问问Cohle警探有没有时间，”他再次风光起来，他知道他会的。每个警察局或者黑手党都需要一个能让人说出真相的家伙，而他就是这么一个人。

　　曾经能干的Marty警官现在只是“他的拍档”。事情反过来。

　　“我们面对现实吧。没有我，你什么都不是。”他说出口，然后欣赏着Marty脸上的线条危险地绷紧，像无计可施的被困的野兽。

　　没有你，我也什么都不是。但他没有说出口。  
　　  
　　  
　　-  
　　  
　　  
　　这一次，那个一切开始坠落的时间点，是Maggie敲开他的房门。

　　当他在她体内高潮时才突然发现自己做错了一切。可是再一次，已经来不及。  
　　

 

　　Maggie想开始哭，眼睛直盯着他发红。

　　“滚，”他只说。“滚。不要让我再说一遍。”  
　　

 

　　  
　　-  
　　

 

　　你们两个是怎么了，警长问。他等着，但Marty没说话。

　　他挫败地抬手，起身：先摇起白旗。“我辞职。”

　　话音刚落的那电光火石的一瞬间，他们的视线汇聚。

　　（这一次是Rust先移开眼睛。）

 

　　  
　　  
　　“你确定吗？”

　　“我辞职，”他说，“我不想再说一遍。”

　　他走出门时看见Marty右脸再次紧绷的线条。紧抿的嘴唇上，他所熟悉的沉默。

　　（你心里会明白，是哪一秒起一切开始不同。

　　这一次，举他自己的例子来说：

　　开始：Marty。结束：Marty。就这么简单。）  
　　

 

-

　　他轻快地走出了警局。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　END  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
